Top Of The Morning
by Saruvi
Summary: “Be my lover,” Axel said as he stood towering over Roxas. Axel lets Roxas top him.


**Disclaimer: **The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

--

"Be my lover," Axel said as he stood towering over Roxas.

Roxas gulped. He had always liked the redhead, but he didn't know if he could handle being just lovers with him. He wanted so much more than a fuck buddy type of relationship. And besides, he wasn't exactly that experienced when it came to sex. Maybe if Axel knew this, he wouldn't want Roxas.

Having only been with two people in his life, he was very inexperienced. He'd volunteered to be with his best friends Sora and Riku, who were a couple, when they wanted to try out a threesome. He'd let Riku take him for the first time. And he'd taken Sora. It was very exciting to be on the receiving end while giving at the same time. And he didn't regret giving Riku his virginity.

But was he ready to become lovers with someone he truly liked? He didn't know. He really liked Axel. So, he looked away, blushing at the thought of going to bed with Axel. He looked back to the redhead.

"Well? What do you say Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas licked his lips. Swallowing, he felt the lump in his throat fall away.

"I... don't know Axel," Roxas replied.

"Why not? I think we would be good together," Axel said.

"I've only been with two people in my life. I'm not that experienced. Why don't you find someone who is?" Roxas said, biting his bottom lip.

"I know that Roxas. I know about you, Sora and Riku. I know what happened," Axel said, when Roxas gasped, the redhead continued. "Riku told me. He's one of my best friends. Did you think he wouldn't tell me? Knowing I like you?"

"Axel, you're serious about this? You really want me to be your lover?" Roxas asked. His mind reeling. His heart sinking when he saw Axel nod. He didn't want to just be lovers with the sexy redhead towering over him at the moment.

"But, I'm not looking for just a fuck buddy Axel. I want a relationship with someone. I want someone to call my own. I want what Riku and Sora have," Roxas explained.

Axel thought about this. He got jealous when Riku had told him what the three had done. He had wanted the blond for himself. He had wanted to be Roxas' first, but now that was impossible. He was still jealous every time he thought about his crush with the other two boys. The suggestion to become lovers was just a way to get the blond to be his.

He had figured if he suggested it, he would have the blond jumping at the chance. But that wasn't happening. Roxas wanted so much more than a roll in the hay every once and awhile. He wanted what Axel secretly wanted as well. To be a couple. To have a relationship.

So Axel said the only thing he could say. The truth was, he wanted to be boyfriends with the blond. He wanted Roxas for himself. He didn't want anyone else touching that body, that soft skin, hearing the boy moan and scream his name made him hot thinking about it. And so, he nodded.

"Then we'll be boyfriends if you want. Like I said. I like you. A lot. I'm not opposed to dating you. I just feel, that you like me too," Axel told him.

Roxas looked away again, blushing at Axel's confession. He really did like the redhead. But would it be okay to date him? What did he have to lose? Nothing. He looked back up at Axel. The redhead was so much taller than him. He was only five feet five inches tall at twenty. Axel was like six feet something or other.

Staring into emerald green eyes, he replied with a whisper, "alright. I would like to date you and be with you... sexually."

Axel grinned with a catlike grin on his handsome face.

"Well, can I take you to dinner tonight?" Axel asked, still grinning like the cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"S-sure. That sounds nice," Roxas replied. He licked his lips again, and Axel leaned down.

Capturing the younger boy's lips in his mouth, he sucked greedily on Roxas' bottom lip. Then trailed his tongue along the lipline, pausing to thrust his wet muscle into Roxas' warm mouth. The boy tasted like sea salt ice cream. A taste Axel liked a lot. It mingled with the boy's own taste and Axel felt himself tightening in his pants.

He'd wanted Roxas from the first time he'd seen him and now he was going to have him. So, it didn't matter to him whether or not they were dating. That was the bonus. He could fuck him anytime he wanted to and not have to worry about being left alone at night cold and trembling. He'd have Roxas to care about and have the boy to care for him back. It would work out for the best. For both of them.

Pulling away, Axel told a flustered Roxas he'd pick him up at seven that night. Roxas nodded, because he couldn't speak. That kiss had just been incredible. The man had tasted slightly of smoke and fire which mingled with the man's own taste to form a very pleasing taste to the younger boy.

--

"Sora stop laughing! I need your help," Roxas said, exasperated at his friend, who was giggling at the flustered state the blond was in.

"Why are you so flustered Roxy?" Sora asked, sobering up.

"Because, like I told you, I am now dating Axel and he's taking me out to dinner tonight and I guess we'll be doing... that and I have nothing to wear!" Roxas said in a rush. He ran a hand through his unruly blond hair and sighed.

"Borrow that blue top of mine and those jeans that fit you really tightly," Sora said.

"Okay. Thanks Sor. And you don't mind about Axel and me right?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. Not at all. It's about time you two got together," Sora told him.

Roxas hugged his friend. Sora was his best friend in the world and he loved the little brunet like a brother. They looked almost alike so they were often confused for being twins. But they were as close as they could get without being related.

The doorbell rang and Roxas squeaked. Sora laughed and hugged his friend back. Walking out of the room to go answer the door. Riku was lounging on the sofa playing Star Ocean 4 on the playstation 2. He was really getting into the game. Yelling at the characters and grunting.

"Could have answered the door Riku!" Sora said to his boyfriend. Riku just grunted and continued to play his game. Sora sighed. He loved the silver haired boy but sometimes he could be exasperating.

Sora opened the door and saw Axel standing there. With... flowers? In his hand. Sora chuckled at the redhead and invited him in.

"Roxy is getting ready so you can just have a seat on the sofa and wait okay? I'm going to check on him," Sora told Axel and the redhead nodded.

"Hey Riku," Axel said. Riku grunted a low "hey" back and continued playing. Sora rolled his eyes and went to check on Roxas.

--

"He's here. He brought you flowers Roxas! It's so cute!" Sora told the blond who was tugging on his shoes.

He then held out the eyeliner pencil for Sora who took it and did his eyes to make them stand out more. The blond looked sexy as hell and Sora felt himself flushing. He'd always been attracted to the boy. And he was glad when he'd had his time with Roxas and Riku. It has been very pleasing to them.

"I'm ready. Do you think I'm making a mistake? Because I don't think I'll be coming home tonight Sora," Roxas said nervously.

"No. I don't think you're making a mistake. And I know you won't. You probably won't be able to walk tomorrow," Sora snickered sticking out his tongue. Roxas slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted. Then rushed into the living room. "Hi Axel."

--

Axel stood up and turned. And hitched his breath. The blond was standing there in a shirt with half sleeves and buttons the color of his eyes. And black jeans that were so tight he looked like he'd poured himself into them. They hugged every curve of his legs.

Roxas stepped over to Axel and the redhead handed him the flowers. Roxas sniffed them and murmured a thank you. Sora took the flowers into the kitchen to take care of them as Axel and Roxas headed out.

"Don't come back till tomorrow!" Riku shouted, laughing as the door slammed with a "shut up!" from Roxas.

--

Axel drove to a nice restaurant and helped Roxas out of the car. He was still holding onto the blond's hand as he tugged him into the restaurant. There was a hostess that asked for their names and Axel gave his. The hostess then took them to their table. Axel had made reservations. Roxas was flattered.

"Thank you," Roxas said as Axel helped him push his seat into the table.

Axel nodded and sat down in his own seat.

"So Roxas, what did you do after this morning?" Axel asked, looking at the menu, "oh and order whatever you want. I'm paying."

Roxas knew Axel could afford it. He made good money at his job working for his brother Reno. Reno was a head of his own electronics company. Axel was his vice president. They made really nice stuff. Roxas owned a few of their products. His favorite being the mini mp3 player that was smaller than the nano ipod.

"I, um, went home and talked to Sora and Riku," Roxas murmured. Axel lifted an eyebrow in question, "I told them what we talked about. They said to go for it. That we would make a great couple."

"We will," Axel said, putting down his menu and putting a hand on the table. He took the menu from Roxas' hands and held the small hands on his own much larger ones. "I know it's sudden. But I've always liked you. I was jealous when Riku told me what you guys did."

"Why were you jealous?" Roxas asked, surprise on his face.

"Because. I wanted to be your first. I wanted to hear you moaning and screaming my name. I wanted to touch you and have you touch me in return. I wanted you so badly. I got jealous. I wanted to punch Riku's smiling face but he's like, my best friend. But, please, only be with me from now on," Axel explained.

Roxas couldn't speak. He was stunned at the words. Axel wanted him? Even back then? For the first time, he regretted giving up his virginity to Riku. He regretted having sex with Sora. He licked his lips, which had suddenly gone dry. He tugged a hand free of Axel's and sipped his water. The waiter came as he opened his mouth to say something, so he just nodded.

--

The meal was delicious. Axel had the lobster scampi over linguine with a small side salad and Roxas had the seared cod with mixed vegetables and salad. They drank a little wine each but not too much. Then had dessert of cheesecake smothered in strawberry sauce, which Roxas found was heavenly.

After the meal, Axel paid their bill and tugged Roxas out to the car. He helped Roxas get into the car, then went around and got into the drivers side.

"Do you want me to take you home? Or do you want to spend the night with me?" Axel asked, starting up the car.

Roxas blushed. But he replied in a whisper, "I want to spend the night with you."

Axel turned the ignition off and turned to him. He leaned over and captured his mouth in his. Sliding his tongue into Roxas' mouth and sucking on the boy's own tongue. He mapped out the moist cavern by sliding his tongue over the insides of the blond's cheeks and teeth. He felt the tiny hands come up to tug on his hair and he sighed into the kiss. Loving the way he could taste cheesecake and wine on the boy.

Roxas moaned and tugged on the red spikes in his hands. His body was heating up and he felt faint. He'd never been kissed this way. Sure, Riku and Sora had kissed him but it hadn't been this tantalizing or this incredibly hot. Roxas felt on fire. He wanted more.

Pulling away, he said "I want you Axel. I really want you."

"Then you can have me. I'll even let you top me this first time," Axel said smiling.

"Really? You would let me?" Roxas questioned, he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yep. You can top me. I haven't been topped in a long while, so it'll be fun. And you won't be so nervous afterwards so I can top you then. How's that sound?" Axel asked.

"That... that sounds wonderful," Roxas said, swallowing. He was suddenly very hot at the thought of taking Axel. And of Axel taking him.

Axel turned on the ignition again and drove to his apartment. Which wasn't too far from Roxas and Sora's place.

--

Axel tugged Roxas into his apartment. Lifting the boy up in his arms, he kissed him again on the mouth, trailing his tongue along Roxas' jawline and down to his throat as he walked into his bedroom. He laid Roxas out on his bed. Enjoying the view of the blond laying on sheets, he got hard just from looking at him. His blond hair all tousled on the pillow, his eyes glazing over with desire.

Axel undressed Roxas quickly. He just had to see the boy's body. Had to touch that creamy skin. Just had to lick every inch of the boy. So he kneeled down beside the blond. Licking the boy's lips. He trailed his tongue down his chin to his neck. Licking his way to the pale pink nipples that were hardening in the chill of the room.

"Ah," Roxas said, as he squirmed under Axel's mouth. It felt so good when Axel sucked on one of his nipples. Enjoying the feeling of heat washing over him as he began to harden down in his private area.

Axel chuckled and sucked on the other nipple while his hand trailed down and he wrapped it around Roxas' growing erection. The blond arched up when those long fingers wrapped around his most sensitive place. It was so different from when he'd done this with Riku and Sora. This was so much more hotter than that experience.

"Axel!" Roxas panted as he shouted the redhead's name.

Axel continued to suck on his flesh, making small red marks all over the pale flesh. Marking the blond as his. Making sure Roxas knew this. He sucked on the other nipple again, then he lowered his head.

"Your skin tastes so good Roxy," Axel murmured as he leaned down to take the boy's member into his hot mouth.

"Oh god!" Roxas jerked up and Axel had to pull back so he wouldn't choke on the boy's arousal. He didn't mind though.

Roxas wasn't very experienced with sexual intercourse. Axel was going to take his time because of this fact. And then, when Roxas couldn't stand it anymore, he'd let the boy take him. He figured it would help Roxas get over his shyness and enjoy it more when Axel took him afterwards.

Axel sucked on Roxas' member. Enjoying the taste of the silkiness of it. He wound his fingers around the base and licked the tip. Using his other hand, he cupped Roxas' balls, squeezing gently. Roxas almost came undone. He bucked up so violently that Axel had to use his hands to hold him down by the hips.

Removing his mouth for a second, he whispered, "You're so beautiful like this. I want you to cum for me. I want to taste you."

Roxas threw his head back as that tongue licked him from tip to base then back up again, sucking and nipping. Using his teeth to softly scrape the tip of Roxas' penis had Roxas screaming and shuddering as his orgasm assaulted him. His eyes rolling to the back of his head and Axel's name echoing off the walls of the bedroom. Axel swallowed all of him. Releasing his member with a soft pop, he licked the tip and then his lips.

"You taste delicious baby," Axel told him, kissing him as he laid on top of the blond.

Roxas got hard again tasting himself on the redhead's lips. He rolled them over and growled. He was never really the aggressive type but having Axel in bed with him turned him on so much he wanted to take the older boy.

"Enough teasing. I want you," Roxas grunted into Axel's mouth as he brutally kissed Axel on the lips. Sucking and nipping the soft flesh before sliding his tongue into the other's mouth.

Axel chuckled into the kiss as he rolled out from underneath Roxas. He began undressing himself slowly. Roxas' blue eyes never left his green gaze. Tossing his clothing to the floor, he just stood there, watching the blond. He smirked as he then saw Roxas' eyes shift downward to take in the view of his naked body.

"You're beautiful Axel," Roxas whispered, holding out his arms for the redhead.

Axel went willingly into the boy's arms. Letting Roxas take control. There would be enough time for him to take control of their lovemaking after this. He planned to make sure Roxas couldn't walk in the morning and then they could stay in bed all day making love over and over. Axel just couldn't get enough of the tiny blond that was now sucking on his neck, marking his flesh.

"Hn, that feels so good," Axel muttered as Roxas licked over his adam's apple.

Roxas kissed down Axel's throat, reaching his chest area. He kissed the soft creamy flesh, then took a nipple into his mouth like Axel had done to him. Axel sucked in a breath and Roxas smiled around the dusty pink bud in his mouth.

Lifting his head, he asked, "You like that?" Axel nodded, "Then you're gonna love this."

Roxas shimmied down Axel's body, wrapping his hand around Axel's swollen erection causing the redhead to moan out his name. Roxas smiled again and licked the tip, tasting the salty pre cum that was there. Axel tasted so good. Better than Riku had, Roxas thought with a grin.

"What are you grinning at?" Axel asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying the taste of you," Roxas replied and wrapped his lips around Axel's member.

The redhead hissed in pleasure, winding his hands into the blond's hair, tugging softly.

"Roxas! You're gonna make me cum if you keep sucking me like that!" Axel said, panting.

"That's the idea silly," Roxas said, removing Axel's erection from his mouth for a second, then continuing his task.

He continued to suck, swirling his tongue up and down the length of Axel. Cupping the man's balls had Axel swearing and moaning for more.

"Ah, god, Roxy. Baby, keep doing that," Axel moaned.

Roxas kept up his pace, going slowly then going fast then slowy again. He knew he was driving Axel crazy and it was just what he wanted. He wanted Axel to remember this night always. Their first night together. He wanted to drive the redhead so crazy that he'd cum for him and then Roxas would take him.

Axel kept hissing and moaning. He was in blissful heaven. The pleasure excruciatingly brilliant. He arched up as Roxas slid his erection from his mouth to suck on the tip. Crying the blond's name had Axel coming and swearing. Roxas easily swallowed all of the redhead's seed. Licking his lips, he leaned up and kissed Axel.

"God you're sexy Axel," Roxas whispered as they broke the kiss.

"Not quite as sexy as you are baby," Axel replied.

"Are you ready for me? Do you have anything we could use to make it easier?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded and reached over to open the nightstand drawer. He grabbed a tube of lube from it and handed it to Roxas, not bothering to close the drawer. He'd to it later.

Roxas spread some on his fingers. It was melon flavored he saw. He smiled at the smell. Leave it to Axel to have flavored lube. Using his fingers he gently spread the redhead's entrance. He went slowly, but Axel kept pressing down on his fingers causing him to move them in and out of him faster. When he located Axel's prostate, the redhead arched up and screamed his name.

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted, "Oh baby I'm ready for you."

"Okay. I'm going to take you now," Roxas told him, "Want to face me or get on your hands and knees?"

"Face you. I want to watch you fuck me," Axel said. Roxas smiled and nodded, slowly entering the redhead's body.

Axel arched up again. Roxas slipped all the way inside and groaned at the tight heat surrounding his member. Axel felt so good inside. Roxas thought he could do this again and again. Being inside the redhead had Roxas biting his lip then leaning down to kiss Axel's throat.

"Ah, nng, god Roxy, don't stop!" Axel begged.

Roxas had no intentions of stopping. He was surrounded by the most intense sensation he'd ever felt. It was so much better than being with Sora. So much better than anything he could have imagined. He kept pounding the redhead. Thrusting up and down, shifting his hips and moving them in circular patterns to maximize the pleasure they were both feeling.

"Roxas, I'm going to... soon... oh god, _harder_!" Axel screamed.

Roxas pounded into Axel again and again. Thinking he might just be able to pound the redhead into the floor if he kept it. He thrust harder and faster. Sweat beading up on both their bodies. His hair dampening with the sweat that was dripping off his brow. Axel was in a similar state. His body was glistening with sweat and he looked absolutely beautiful.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are," Roxas murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

Axel kissed him back passionately. Their tongues dueling for control. But Axel let Roxas have dominance over him for once and Roxas took the invitation. He mapped out the redhead's mouth like he'd done before. Knowing what sucking on Axel's tongue did to the older boy.

Pulling away, Axel suddenly arched up and came with a cry of Roxas' name. Roxas thrust once more and came inside his lover's body. Collapsing on top of Axel, breathing heavily.

Axel put his arms around the blond who was trembling. Axel was trembling as well, but Roxas was shaking so violently from his orgasm that Axel just held him closely until he began to calm down.

"That... that was so incredible," Roxas whispered.

"I know. And we have our whole lives to do it over and over again. If you like, that is," Axel said.

"I like. Thank you for this," Roxas said.

"Hmm, you're welcome baby. Just don't think you're topping me all the time. I want to be able to get you good sometimes as well," Axel said.

Roxas laughed and said, "I love you Axel!"

Axel froze and looked Roxas dead in the eyes. Roxas buried his head, not wanting to see that piercing gaze. But Axel lifted his head up by the chin and stared at him.

"You finally admitted it," Axel said.

"What? You knew?" Roxas said, surprised.

"I had my suspicions," Axel told him.

"And you never said anything?!" Roxas replied.

"Why do you think I asked you to be my lover Roxy? I love you too," Axel answered, "I wanted you. I've wanted you since I first saw you. When Riku introduced us, I knew I was going to fall for you. I just wanted you to fall for me back."

"Well you got that. I fell hard for you. I love you so much. I never want to be without you," Roxas said.

"You won't have to. I'm not letting you go. In fact, I think you should move in with me and let Riku live with Sora. They have wanted to do that for awhile now," Axel explained.

"Really? Sora never told me. He wouldn't want to make me feel left out. Anyway, I would love to live with you," Roxas said.

"It's morning," Axel said, looking out the window. He turned back to look at Roxas.

"Yeah. Want breakfast?" Roxas asked, snuggling closer.

"I have what I want to eat right here," Axel said, and flipped them over. Roxas laughed as Axel kissed him and began to make love to him.


End file.
